


The Ticking of a Clock

by sakemori



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Dark, Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Violence, mentions of ciel's past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The metal bars that were blurry before came to such clarity that his mind went spinning because of it. He wanted to cry out his butler's name but the thick cloth stuffed into and tied around his mouth prohibited him from doing so and with his hands and feet bound, he had no way of getting out. His breathing grew labored, painful, as his panic began to rise. An asthma attack wasn't far off the mark this time around. All because of a familiar symbol... And the small cage he was currently stuck in. </p><p>Ciel wakes up in a cage, bound and gagged, after being knocked out on a case for the Queen. With no way to truly contact his butler and the time ticking away on not only his life but the murderer's latest kidnap victim in the same cage as him as well, things look bleak. Will Sebastian find and save his precious Young Master in time? Will Ciel finally be the one to call checkmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ticking of a Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: (throughout entire fanfic and this chapter): Anything in Kuroshitsuji will probably be in this fanfic. Detailed descriptions of blood, gore, murder, and maybe some smut in the end. *shrugs* I'm still debating on that last one. This chapter/prologue has a bit of cursing and blood, plus psychological self-harm (if there is such a thing). If that bothers you, don't bother reading. This multi-chapter fanfic will be full of it.
> 
> Rating(s): This one-shot fanfic is rated without one for a reason. This though is rated T, just to be safe.
> 
> Actual Author's Note: If it wasn't obvious, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, the characters from it, or the idea. (it can't be an original one. Someone out there must have it written or drawn already) I do, however; own the plot, the original characters, and twists and turns I decide to create for the characters I DON'T own.

**The Beginning of an End;**

**the End of a Beginning**

 

 

_~~The Young Master. I must find the Young Master! Where is he?! I can't find or sense him anywhere! The covenant isn't working...~~ _

_~~What in the devil's ass could be blocking it?!~~ _

How was he to know that it would come to this?

_He tried to go faster as he sensed his Young Master beginning to panic. It hummed through the covenant in his hand, spreading it through his body like electricity. Ciel was in danger, more so than usual. ~~Shit! What did the boy do now to piss of the killer?!~~_

That the Young Master would be snatched right out from under his nose as if he were a mere human who couldn't sense the things going on around him.

_"Sebastian..." the small voice of the proud teenager whimpered throughout his mind like an alarm. It was laced with panic and desperation, things he hadn't heard the boy use since the first few days after the covenant was made. He sped up more, if such a thing were possible, as the first tendrils of panic graced his own being. ~~I can't sense him very well, but he should be this way. Hold on, Young Master! I'm coming!~~_

Time was a thing a demon such as himself never worried about because time was frozen for him. He should have worried more, maybe then he would have gotten there a moment sooner. Would have looked for the Young Master a bit harder than what he did.

_"Sebastian,"  the voice grew stronger but with the wrong emotions, the panic and desperation growing. The millennia old demon went as fast as he could and then some but a sinking feeling in his stomach had him doubting he'd get there in time. With tremulous effort, he pushed the doubt as far back into his mind as he could and focused on saving the human that managed to pique his interest. ~~Damn brat... Don't you dare die on me, Ciel! I'm coming as fast as I can!~~_

How could he have foreseen his attachment to the human he contracted with? If he had known it would come to this, would he have done it in the first place?

_"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice rose in pitch, the cry making a small grimace flash onto the demon's face. Never had he felt the child panic so much before, not even when he refaced that traumatizing scene when it came to the Circus case. ~~The overgrown flea better not touch a single hair on his head. Or Hell will look like Paradise by the time I'm done with him!~~_

~~~~No. Surprisingly enough, he wouldn't. He wouldn't change a single thing he'd ever done while under contract for Ciel Phantomhive. Because...

_"SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried out pitifully, just as the demon aarrived to the destination his young contractor was being held captive in and felt his eyes widen in shock and fear. The dagger glinted in the moonlight. as it slashed downward, towards the child Earl's heart, and the pre-teen closed his eyes with one final yell. "SEBASTIAN!" ~~Young Master! I must save him! Devil's ass, I must!~~_

He never would have known what this emotion was like residing in his cold, black heart.

_Blood, the bright vivid color of red, splattered through the air and landed on a pale face. Eyes widened in shock as the crazed serial killer laughed deeply. Panicked breathing escalated until a single scream echoed in the dim clearing, the sound eliciting howls from the enchanted woods._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea where this came from. Does this make me a sick fuck for writing such a thing?


End file.
